


No Longer Stolen

by perfectionisntforme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Incest, Talk of human experimentation, vaguely sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectionisntforme/pseuds/perfectionisntforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time I wrote a vague and unsatisfying sexual history of the twins. This is that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Stolen

It was the first time in their lives they had the ability to truly explore each other. What had started as awkward touches and kisses stolen in the dark of the night, slowly blossoming into something they were both to smart to ever really talk about. 

Then the two had been barely past sixteen, living in an abandoned house on the outskirts of the city for a few days, the first time they truly got to explore each other. The large houses were to nice to stay in for long, or so Wanda had insisted to her brother. She was too worried about police or the rightful owners coming back and be less forgiving than the cities population, many of them having faced the same and and destruction as the young twins. 

Pietro had loved the way his fingers could play music from her mouth when he touched her, but that had been denied from the twins during their time with Hydra. They had tried to keep them apart but it was quickly noted how much stronger they became with each other, even when they were finally allowed in the same room their bodies were weak from the experimentation and they were both far to jaded to think they were being allotted any privacy at all, stealing the touches under their covers in the middle of the night, unable to make any noise, fearful of the consequences. 

Then they were free and she felt him die, she felt his soul leave the world only to return days later to him with all the pain she had felt with it left.

Now though, now it was all different. They had both been given their own rooms at the small base, and in all truthfulness they never really tried to keep up that they were anything at all like normal siblings. One of the rooms always empty, the other they were able to use to truly explore the other half of their precariously balanced soul, not having to worry about prying eyes or danger around them, finally able to relax in the other's arms and truly make love.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if there is demand I will write a second chapter with actual sexy times. Maybe?


End file.
